


OurTale: Arch 1; Ruins of Our Future

by Brownie_Bear_Apocalypse



Series: OurTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All Muffet wants to do is sell her goods at resonable prises, Alphys give no hoots about being your friend, Apples, Asgore is a very kingly and noble person, Based on a roleplay, Burgerpants ACTUALLY ENJOYS HIS JOB?!?!?!, Cause there is no answer as to why, Country Bunking Toriel, Don't as why, Grillby is a prankster, Hence the name 'OurTale', I'll add more tags as i go, Mettaton is a sweetie, Mine and my friend's au, Napstablook is a happier dude, Nice Cream Guy's proper name is gonna be... Duglas, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Sans has the floof, Sans plays the saxaphone, Slow Updates, Undyne is still lesbian but know she's like a proper fancy pantsy chickie, We basically fudged up a timeline and this is the result, discontinued, please enjoy, she just wants too do her job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownie_Bear_Apocalypse/pseuds/Brownie_Bear_Apocalypse
Summary: This is my AU. Basically me and my friend thought 'What if... it was us going through the Underground rather than Frisk and Narrator Chara?' So, we inserted ourselves into the Undertale universe and then fudged up the timeline. Now we are Clara and Misk, and this... is OurTale.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For my friend who doesn't have an account and is also the postion of Clara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+my+friend+who+doesn%27t+have+an+account+and+is+also+the+postion+of+Clara).



 

Arch 1:  Ruins of Our Future

  
Part 1: Once upon a Timeline

  
_Many years ago, there was a great war between Humans and Monsters.  This war took a lot from both sides, family lines and entire species of monster were lost. And one day, the humans were victorious. They drove the monsters underground and trapped them there with a magical seal. Only the power of seven human souls could break this seal and you couldn't leave unless you had both a monster's and a human's soul. So the monster thought that they were doomed. However, the king would not give up trying to save his people. He tasked his adviser, the royal scientist and one of the last three skeletons, to find a way out of the Underground, as they had named their new prison._

 

_Many years later... A human fell. Found by the king's son, the human was brought back to the palace. The young prince and the queen had taking a liking to the small human, and since the king didn't want to make ever on of them upset, he aloud the human into his life and his heart. The human quickly became the source of HoPe for the monster, a bridge between worlds. But as the human heard stories about what their kind had done and as they told stories of what the Surface was like after the monsters were sealed underground, they began to think that being trapped down there was for the best. And slowly, the more monsters asked about the Surface, the less they wanted to leave the Underground._ _So the king called a vote and the underground was split in two, half wanted to leave and the other half wanted nothing to do with the surface. So, the royal scientist proposed a compromise that the Underground mostly agreed on. They would still break the barrier, but they would only migrate into the forest surrounding the mountain they were trapped under._

 

_But, disaster stuck, the human, in their effort to play their part in opening the barrier, had fallen sick. The scientist moved his priorities to curing the human, but in his effort to help the young child, he fell into his creation and shattered the timeline. This caused the human sickness to get worse, it now effecting their very soul. But no one remembered the royal scientist enough to be anger at him for his mistake. The human grew sadder as each day past, their soul slowly losing it's colour. They wanted to make things right less and less and their fearlessness was already lost, they were scared to die. They couldn't find the will to live. _

_And when the prince asked them what they wanted most, they smiled, for the first time since their sickness got worse. They laughed and told him that it was silly, that they wanted to see the flowers in their village again, but the prince didn't think it was a silly request at all._

  
_That night, after he had told the king and the king made plans to find a flower that looked almost exactly like that, the human died. Distraught, the prince did the only thing he could think off, absorb his sibling's soul so he could take them to see the flower of their village again.  He picked up the human's body and went through the Barrier. Once he reacted the middle of the village, he placed the human's body down on a patch of the white flowers they had described. The humans of the village thought that the prince had killed the human, and they attacked him, but he never fought back. He returned home with the human's body, and when his parent's found him, they barely had enough time to ask what happened before he too died, dust falling along with the seeds of the white flowers that had stuck to him and the human's body._

  
_The Underground fell into despair, the human's having taken everything from them once more. The king, in his rage, declared war on the humans and that any human that fell was to die. The queen did not agree with this, she thought about the children that would most likely be the ones to fall. The king and the queen fought, loudly yelling at each other until the queen up and left, taking the human's body with her._

  
_But, even tho he had been forgotten, the royal scientist's death had changed the course of fate. The humans that fell didn't know that monsters existed, it was like monsters were only stories to them, while if the human did know of monsters, they would say be confused upon hearing what year it was and would swear on their lives that it was either 50 years into the future... or the past. There was only three things theses human had in common, and that was that each vaguely remembered at least two versions of their own life, that each of their souls only had the power of half a human soul and that each of their souls had multiple traits. Monsters were affected by this too, sometimes the first fallen human had one name and the next day another and sometimes they swore up and down that they had already done something that they had never done before or that they'd already watched an episode of their favourite show even it this was the first time it was airing on T.V. This leads us to today, where the king has 9 souls, and with approximately 5 souls still needed, most monsters had decided that the Underground wasn't so bad after all..._

 

 

They didn't know where they were. They felt numb to everything except the wind rushing around them. The only thing they know for sure is that their falling, but not falling, they don't even know their name. They feel as if they are being pulled upwards by gravity. So, they are falling, just not in the right direction. They fell for only Time knows how long, until they felt like they had been slammed against a wall and they weren't falling any more and there was something soft and cushioning underneath them. Something calming touched their shoulder and then they take in a deep breath, and open their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter might be up in the next 4 to 6 weeks, but I am also rewriting the first chapter so it may be a bit longer. Also, how does adding pictures onto here work? Cause I've made the cover for Arch one but I can't seem to add it to the story. Brownie Bear out!


End file.
